10 nen Chest
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Naruto can't stop himself from opening the chest that's said to switch a person with their self 10 years in the future.  Gaara saves Naruto from his own stupidity, but at what cost?
1. Ten years into the Future

_**I was watching Ketekyo Hitman Reborn and they had what's called a 'ten year bazooka'. The child (who is obsessed with cows) who had it was able to put himself into the bazooka, blast it, and switch places with himself ten years in the future. I've been giving it some thought and it occurred to me today: What if Gaara was sent ten years into his own future and Gaara ten years in the future was sent back into his past? If it doesn't make sense, it will.**_

_**Do I own Naruto? Don't I wish… Lee would be Gaara obsessed instead of Sakura obsessed.**_

'_Where am I?'_ The thought crossed Gaara's mind before he even opened his eyes. His surroundings were different- he didn't need to see them to realize that much. The air was heavier and sand grated against each other in the near nonexistent breeze.

He was home; which was bad because he had been in the country of rain. Why was he in the desert?

His eyes slid open and he sat up, acknowledging that he sat in the backyard of his own residence.

He scrutinized his own home, feeling that something was… off. Aside from the obvious that he should not be here.

Was it an illusion? Was it a genjutsu cast over him? It seemed like it could be a false placement technique, but this was incredibly strong and the illusion of home was all about him instead of just the closest object to him.

He tried a release jutsu just in case it was an illusion. Nothing changed. He remained in his own backyard, the surroundings not eerily silent as some would think it should be for such a strange situation.

He folded his legs and closed his eyes again. He sensed no immediate danger. As long as he was here, he needed to figure out _how_ he had gotten here.

What had happened before he had awoken here? A mission in the rain country, something to do with a chest believed to-…

His eyes slid open and he stood to his feet, taking careful steps towards his own back door. The mission had been to recover a chest believed to switch the place of whoever opened it with their self ten years in the future.

Technically, he hadn't been the one to open it. He had been the one to shove Naruto away from it using his sand. One moment, he had been standing between a whining blonde and the seemingly useless small chest and the next, he had woken up here.

Ten years in the future? How long would he be here?

He paused as the back door began to open, a familiar and yet unnamable chakra reaching him from the other side of it.

The door slammed open a moment later and a flash of green dashed towards him, wrapping scrawny- yet incredibly strong- arms around his waist and sending them crashing into the sand.

Laughter rang in his ears. "Gaara-koi! Welcome home, Gaara-koi!" Lips- soft and full and chapped slightly- warmed his.

He blinked at the face before him. Raven hair, desert tanned skin, thick eyebrows, and a round jaw. The man's eyes were closed and there was a flush to his cheeks and nose. It was as much as Gaara could see with the man crowding him as he was.

Why was Lee kissing him? Foremost, where had Lee gotten that scar that was running from his right temple to the bottom of his right earlobe?

Lee pulled away a moment later, the skin between his eyebrows wrinkled slightly and his lips turned down at the corners. His eyes fluttered open almost uncertainly.

Gaara could now see that his bangs had grown considerably and were now in uneven strands, framing his face in an almost feminine manner.

"… Who are you? You are not my Gaara-koi." One of Lee's hands, bandaged still from top of finger to bicep, clamped around his throat. "Why are you impersonating my husband?"

Gaara's eyes widened for a split second as he digested that. Lee? As his husband? He appreciated Lee's strength and was content to consider Lee a friend as well as to be considered a friend to Lee; he might even go as far as to say that he enjoyed the chuunin's company because of the other's forgiveness and loyalty.

Would he go as far as to say that he could see himself married to Rock Lee ten years from his own time?

A kunai came out of Lee's sand colored chuunin vest, pressing into Gaara's jugular. "Answer me, imposter. May _Kami_ have mercy on you if you so much as touched a _hair_ on my husband's head."

Gaara was surprised to hear the venomous threat escape Lee's sneering lips. For as long as he had known Lee, he had never once threatened another. He was a man of action, not one of words.

He neck snapped back and then forward as Lee jerked hard on his throat. "Do not ignore me!"

He was simply amazed by Lee's show of aggression. He had heard that Lee would only become so upset when his dearest friends were being beaten or unfairly mocked. He had seen a glimpse of it when he had absentmindedly spoken against Gai the day they had fought Kimimaro.

He raised a hand and grasped the wrist of the hand that was choking him, signifying that Lee would have to remove it before he could speak.

There was a moment where Lee glared fiercely down at him before complying to an extent. The hand remained, but he could breathe properly enough to speak. "I'm not ignoring you."

"Who are you then?" Lee's eyes were narrowed dangerously on him, daring him to lie or try to escape or even _twitch_.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of the Wind Country, the hidden village Sunagakure."

Lee looked angry enough to actually harm him. "Liar! That is my husband, not you!" The tip of the kunai cut his skin.

Gaara wasn't afraid; mostly he was curious and… aroused? Lee was so completely loyal to him and the fury in his eyes was uncommon.

He kept Lee's glare calmly, holding his lust at bay with ease and controlling his every move to not upset Lee further. It would be painfully easy to defeat Lee at this moment- he was not expecting him, who he suspected an imposter, to use sand. Then again, Lee was the fastest human being in the five countries in his own time; how fast and how much stronger was he now?

Gaara debated his chance of escape for three seconds before concluding that they would kill each other before anyone got away.

"I am not lying." The wedding band Lee wore was pressing into his sand armor, digging into the skin beneath. "There was an incident and now I'm ten years into my own future." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How can I be certain that you are not an imposter? Why would I have married Rock Lee?"

Lee paled and sputtered. His teeth clenched and he glowered down at Gaara. "How dare you say such a thing! That one of the most preposterous things I have ever-…" His eyes widened and his growl fell into a slack jaw. "… Oh."

Lee released his neck and sat back on his lap, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head. "Gaara-koi said this might happen. This has to do with the _10-nen_ chest from ten years ago, neh?" Lee blushed furiously and giggled, looking away. The shy act was again something Gaara had never seen from Lee before.

Lee was still sitting on him.

"That was very awkward…" Lee raised a hand and brushed aside a few strands of hair from his face. His dark, dark eyes tinted blue around the edges were warm and loving down at Gaara. "But it all came out well."

He stood up with simple grace, grasping Gaara's hand and pulling him to his feet as well. "Do not worry, Sabaku no Gaara." His teasing tone actually surprised Gaara; it was even more surprising to hear his name addressed without suffix by the usually respectable chuunin. Lee smiled back at him. "Gaara-koi said that it lasted only five minutes for him and it only lasted five minutes for us as well, so you do not have long-"

And everything became black.


	2. Ten years into the Past

_Five minutes earlier…_

'_Where am I?'_ This was not how he had planned to arrive home after a three month absence. He had been at his back door, anticipating his husband's attack, when everything had become black.

And now he heard voices around him.

"Hey, is he okay? What's wrong with him!" Naruto's rough, raspy voice rang in his ears, shrill with confusion and worry.

"I-… I don't know…" Sakura's voice was low and… young. "I told you to not look in the box!" He knew without opening his eyes that she was scolding Naruto. It was a matter of habit.

"I didn't know this would happen! What the hell even happened? He doesn't even look like Gaara anymore!" The concern in Naruto's voice could also be considered worry for his own life. Sakura sounded reasonably pissed.

"Well… He does not look too different… He looks older." Gaara's eyes snapped open, causing the group around him to yelp in surprise and jump.

Lee was here?

He sat up, looking from one face to the other. Everyone… looked so young. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten… Lee.

He smirked at the sight of his husband. _Now_ he knew what was going on. This had happened to him ten years ago when Naruto had opened the _10-nen_ chest and he had been transported ten years into the future. He had supposed that that meant that ten years later in his own life, he would be sent _back_ ten years.

It appears as if he was right.

More than anyone else, Naruto and Lee held his attention. Sakura, Neji, and Tenten had his respect due to one mission or another or perhaps even a few 'family' get-togethers, but Naruto was all but his brother in blood and Lee…

Lover, husband, ally, friend. Lee was his _everything_.

He smirked as his eyes feasted on the sight of Lee, taking in the pale coffee-creamed skin and bowl cut hair. Things had changed in 10 years…Including Gaara. His red scruffy hair had grown longer and seven tendrils Lee had plaited into tiny braids. Instead of his burgundy war getup, he now wore a white duster with blue flames decorating the hem. He had grown nine inches since he had been 16 and gained a little more muscle mass. Why still broad in shoulders, he had retained a slim figure.

Lee- before him now and ten years from now- was still scrawny and lithe in form, his unbelievable strength not defined by abs or muscles.

Lee, under his focus now, looking from Naruto (who stood to his left) to Tenten (who stood to his right) and then flushed darkly.

Gaara, never one for modesty or shame, slid to his feet and looked down at Lee with undeniable hunger. He licked his lips. Lee had grown in the ten years as well as Gaara, though Lee would later on be two inches shorter than Gaara.

Gaara couldn't help but take pleasure in having Lee not even come to his shoulder now. A perverted thought crossed his mind, suggesting he test this size difference.

'_Later.' _He promised himself as Lee sputtered, Sakura looking about to be sick and Tenten having fainted while Naruto was still trying to comprehend what was going on and Neji was trying to pretend it wasn't happening at all. _'Three more years and he's mine. He will love me and only me and be my husband in three years. I will experience his body time in and time out and I will hear his voice beg without end. Three years from now and he will begin changing me with his love.'_

"Lee?" He spoke softly, his voice deep and graveled as it had always been, but with a warmth unfamiliar to these people who had not seen him change. They would, but not yet.

Lee blinked wide shocked eyes before shaking his head, most likely trying to clear his thoughts. "Yes..." He looked from the _10-nen_ chest to Gaara's chest as if he wondered if the two were related. "Uumm… Who are you?" Lee shifted subtly into a defensive position, keeping a confused, weary eye on Gaara.

Gaara couldn't help but smile. "I am Gaara 10 years into the future. Naruto?"

The blonde snapped out of whatever confusing thought he was in the middle of. "Yeah?" He didn't look nearly as worried or suspicious as everyone else.

"I didn't say this ten years ago- my ten years ago, not yours-, but thank you for opening the _10-nen_ chest. It revealed to me something I thought unattainable." He replaced his smile with a severe frown. "Do not open it again."

Naruto flinched and paled before nodding. "S-sure, man…"

With that settled, Gaara's smile returned. It was just a quirk of one corner of his lips, but the creeping humanity in his eyes made it seem to anyone as if he shone brightly inside and out.

He debated whether to tell Naruto to not stop fighting to become Hokage, but then decided against it. If Naruto learned that he was to succeed, he might not try as hard. He kept quiet about it.

He estimated the amount of time he had been there and decided that he only had 40 seconds at most. He debated for a small moment what to do with his last seconds and his smile curled dangerously into a smirk. The smirk was directed at Lee. Lee swung his head from side to side before looking back at Gaara with a hunted expression.

He cupped the back of Lee's head in one hand and raised his sand to jerk Lee towards him while lowering his own head. Sakura choked, Tenten was still passed out, Neji was muttering inane things to himself, and Naruto screeched incredibly loud.

Gaara slipped his tongue into Lee's mouth, tasting the spicy, warm taste that was Lee, exploring the wet, heated caverns of his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip.

Lee had constantly told him about this moment, where he had kissed Lee as his future self. It had blown Lee away.

Just as he pulled back, everything went black. Remembering this from the first time, he didn't become concerned.

'_Now, get to work, younger Gaara. Life is not going to be easy for you.'_


	3. Into the Present

_Five minutes later from the _10-nen_ chest being opened…_

Gaara took stock of his surroundings and decided that he was in the rain country once more. The grass beneath him was soggy and he could hear Neji's constant muttering and Naruto's sobbing babbling.

He supposed that, when he had gone ten years into the future, the Gaara he would be ten years from where he now was had taken his place in the present. The question was what had the later Gaara done to upset his allies so much?

He opened his eyes as he sat up, looking from a faint Tenten to a blankly staring, mouth gaping Sakura to Neji turned away from the group and rubbing his temples to Naruto scratching at his eyes and muttering about something not being possible to Lee.

Lee had fallen to his knees and his face was as red as Gaara's hair. He had one hand on the back of his head and his other fingered his swollen lips with awe and reverence. His eyes were dazed and he didn't look up at Gaara, caught in his own world.

Gaara stood to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "We have a mission to complete. Pull yourselves together." Everyone's attention snapped to him except for Tenten.

Lee looked up at him from his fallen position and seemed to snap out of his reverie, leaping to his feet and bowing deeply, hiding his face beneath a curtain of black hair. "Yosh, Gaara-sama!" His voice cracked over his name. He coughed before grabbing the _10-nen_ chest and running off into the woods onto their designated path.

Neji swung Tenten onto his back on the run, not looking at Gaara as he sprinted to catch up to Lee. Sakura was only inches behind them, flushed nearly as dark as Lee.

Gaara grabbed Naruto by his shoulder before the blonde could retreat as well. "Naruto." He made it a demand for the blonde to look at him.

Naruto gulped and shook slightly under his grasp before turning towards him. "No hard feelings, right?" He laughed nervously. "Of course you're not, you said thanks-"

He wrapped Naruto up in a three feet thick web of sand. "If you ever do something so stupid again, I will kill you without hesitation."

Naruto wheezed before nodding. "S-sure!" Gaara released him to drop to the ground, clutching at his body and coughing.

Gaara walked on, ignoring him. His mind was elsewhere, thinking over what he had seen and deciding whether it was something he wanted or something that would be profitable for his country.

He thought of Lee's fierce loyalty and his kiss. He thought of his odd shyness and his body resting on Gaara's.

He looked ahead of him and watched Lee now, calculating the chuunin and his ways and his fancies.

Lee- 10 years from now- loved him enough to kill for him. Lee would kill for his country, but for Gaara alone, he would _murder_. That was something so fierce, it was rare.

He nodded once to himself as he came to a conclusion. He wanted that loyalty. After witnessing it, he would not go without it.

Lee was now his new goal in life.


	4. Into my Present

_At the same time…_

"Gaara-koi… Gaara-koi…" Laughter drifted over his ears and warm, chapped lips pressed into his own lips. "Welcome back, Gaara-koi. I missed you while you were gone."

Gaara sat up, his eyes still closed as he did so. He wrapped an arm around Lee's waist and dragged him into his lap, kissing him more deeply.

Lee moaned and pressed into him, wrapping his arms around his neck and tilting his head slightly, tangling tongues with him.

Gaara's eyes slid slowly open to watch. Lee's eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed. Seven years later and Lee was still oh so sensitive to kisses.

Lee chuckled as they separated, a trail of saliva connecting them still. "I was visited by your younger self a few minutes ago…

Gaara smiled, amused. He rubbed a hand to his neck. "I suppose I should have warned you better, but I was so busy seducing you."

"You have had no need to seduce me in seven years." He swayed his bottom from side to side against Gaara's manhood. "I am yours, Gaara-koi."

He smirked. "Three years was a long time."

Lee flushed. "I thought I was in love with Sakura-kun."

Gaara caressed a hand down his back. "I know…" He had known that Sakura harbored none of the same feelings for Lee, so it had been reasonably easier to fend off others from Lee because Lee had done most of the fending himself.

He nibbled Lee's pulse above the neck of his summer jumpsuit. Lee groaned and let his head roll onto the back of his neck, baring his throat to Gaara like a beautifully presented offering.

"Did you kiss me senseless?" Lee asked with a teasing voice, blinking hazy midnight blue eyes at him.

He smirked. "I don't know, did I?" Gaara knew he was talking about Lee ten years ago.

Lee smiled and nodded, biting his bottom lip and whispering a finger over it. "It was so good, my legs shook until I could not stand and I forgot where I was." He nuzzled his cheek against Gaara's. "You should kiss me like that again."

Gaara raised a naked eyebrow. "Right now?" He asked playfully before pushing Lee onto his back, following him down.

Lee wiggled around before settling, smiling. "Hai, Gaara-koi."

Gaara sealed their lips together and slipped his tongue into Lee's mouth, exploring it ardently and heatedly as if they had been married for nothing more than a day instead of four years. The lust and need generated from that one kiss made them claw at each other's clothes and surge their hips together.

Lee broke away, panting. His fingers brushed over Gaara's scar. "I love you, Gaara-koi." His hand was tangled in Gaara's hair, tugging him back to Lee.

Gaara smiled and came willingly, stroking Lee's warm, scarred skin. _'I love you too, _watashi no_ Lee.'_

_**I am so happy to have written something. I lost a little faith in it by the end of the third chapter, but it's something. 'Watashi no' is 'mine' in a possessive meaning. **_


End file.
